


Home Safe

by Not_You



Series: 63'd OT3 [3]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Multi, Roche Case, Rule 63, fixit, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Yet another Roche fixit.





	Home Safe

He fucking hates to cry. He's already dressed like a goddamn ballet dancer with extra gay on, and it's a million times worse when he cries, but he makes an exception today, unable to keep himself from bawling into Danielle's shoulder when the Roches take their daughter from Wanda's arms. It had been too fucking close, and it makes him feel a little better than Danielle is crying too. More gracefully, she's more used to it. Wanda backs away from an invitation in, hands held up almost to fend it off. Danielle knows what she's thinking. That she only did her job, and that accepting anything for it, even simple gratitude, will shatter her. She hasn't slept in weeks, and when the door finally closes and she can walk back down the hall to them, she stumbles, barely catching herself and yawning under the mask. `Danielle takes her hand without letting go of Laurie, and leads them both away. He could almost laugh, because sometimes it really is like they're her kids. When she puts the ship on autopilot and sits with them, her arms around them both, he knows that if she really were an owl, she'd keep them tucked under her wings.

Wanda's asleep by the time they get home, and Laurie knows how exhausted she must be that he can pick her up without waking her. It always shocks him, how light she is. Wanda tips the scale at about a hundred and twenty pounds, and only that much because of all the wiry muscle packed onto her tiny frame. She's five-nothing in stocking feet, and curls up into a tiny ball against his chest without waking up. She's probably the most dangerous of the three, but they both always have this urge to protect her, to wrap her up and keep her safe so she can't batter herself against the city. It never works, of course, and his eyes well up again as he kisses the top of her head, setting her on the cot in the basement to peel her uniform off. Danielle strips out of the owl suit too quickly for him to watch any of it, which is a slight disappointment, even now, but she's headed upstairs to make food and change the sheets on the bed, so he sure as shit can't argue with it. Undressing Wanda when she's out cold is always dicey, so he's not all that shocked when he gets kicked in the gut. He took the boots off first for a reason, after all.

"Relax, you crazy dyke." He mutters, unbuckling her belt. "It's only me."

"Hurm. Break anyone else's fingers."

"Even Dani's?"

She just grumbles and lets him get on with it, just like she lets Dani stuff her with eggs barely cooked past salmonella and beans on toast, two things she can always eat. She practically passes out in her plate, and they drag her off to bed, to bookend her between Dani's soft curves and Laurie's lithe muscle. They both make her feel safe, but she can't admit it to either. They know, anyway. And they're there when she wakes from a nightmare of blood and fire and arriving too late, Laurie wrapping her in his arms while Danielle strokes her hair and coos soothingly, vanishing only to return with warm milk.


End file.
